This invention relates to a device for discharging cleanser liquid into a toilet tank and is particularly concerned with a dispensing device capable of being supported within the toilet tank and adapted to be periodically conditioned for releasing a predetermined quantity of cleanser liquid into the toilet tank during a flushing cycle.
As a rule, a toilet flush tank usually has water therein under the control of a manually operable valve which can be opened to discharge the tank water to a toilet bowl, after which the tank is filled up for a new flush cycle. It is desirable to discharge into a flush tank during flushing a small quantity of a liquid from a container, such liquid being used either for sterilizing purposes, neutralizing unpleasant odors, or other purposes.
Many of the known designs of dispenser for use in connection with toilet tank utilizing the variation in air pressure which automatically actuate and control the dispensing operation. However, the normal operation of which is maintained in a normal condition of the toilet tank, if a breakdown is met by the flushing mechanism of the toilet tank or the water supply accidentally ceases for some reasons. The contents of these known dispenser will be inevitably exhausted before long. Other disadvantages that this invention is intended to overcome will become apparent as the description proceeds.